Veles' Cabin
Veles' Cabin Veles' cabin is a low roofed cabin that is painted a light shade of brown, the cabin has high windows on all sides of the cabin. The inside of the cabin is dark and light in some places. On the East wall there is a set of 4 bunk beds with small suit cases under neath. On the West wall there is a small map that moves around to show the weather around the world, there are also two desks that have random things on them. On the North wall there are pictures of famous mountains and a few pictures of old old sea animals. There is also a picture of the underworld entrance. |-| Cabin Members={|cellpadding="5" width="100%" |- Cabin Counselor # Liutenent # Year Round # # Campers who are not Year Round (Less active) # # Adoption # # Spirits # # |-| Powers={|cellpadding="2" width="130%" |- Offensive #Children of Veles can summon rocks no bigger then the users head. The user can summon these rocks anywhere at anytime. The user can also use these rocks to earth surf with if they please, but the rocks will break down and crumble over time. #Children of Veles can summon a small whip made of water out of thin air, this whip is very deadly and in it is small electric eels that will shock the victim of the whip. Defensive #Children of Veles can bend a wall made of rock to protect them from attacks, though with every attack the wall will break in different pieces and then crumble. #Children of Veles are able to summon gloves and chest plates made from earth or water. The armor will protect them from most attacks but only for a short short amount of time. Passive #Children of Veles are able to breath underwater and cannot be hurt by the pressure of the water. #Children of Veles can breath while deep deep under ground, their breath remains normal and they are not affected by dust. 2 months after a character is made #Children of Veles are able to summon a sword made from Earth and Water with pieces of bone in it as well. The sword can slice through any thing and can harm anyone. The sword though is very powerful and can only be used for 4 minutes. After it disappears the user is very drained and cannot use their arms for a curtain amount of time. 4 months after a character is made #Children of Veles are able to summon a large skeleton army to help them in battle. The army can be as big as the user wants, but the bigger the army the more energy it drains from the user. 6 months after a character is made #Children of Veles are able to summon large large waves of water or earth. The wave can be as big as 18 feet tall or more. But the bigger the wave the more drained the user becomes. The user can use this wave at least 2 times in a row but the 2nd time they use it they will faint. |-| Photo Album={|cellpadding="2" width="100%" |- The Veles cabin has no photos. |-| Treaties={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- The Veles Cabin has no Treaties. Category:Cabin Category:Cutefairy78 Category:RP Page